Talk:RiverClan/Borders
Border Finalization After a proposal period, discussion time, and user votes the RiverClan Border Choices have been made. Borders Version 1 Borders Version 2 Once all action plans are executed, Borders discussions will be archived. Border Speculation Opening a discussion to start readying to put in a list of borders, and an image that defines the borders, or the most frequently and best supported by the books border placements. Blank RC Border Image Feel free to user the above blank image to color over and show where you think the borders are, and post it here, under a subheading (numbered next in line). Each will be voted on before posting. VOTING BOOTH To vote make an indent under the heading of the borders version you're casting a vote on below using a :, type in the word 'for' or 'against' and sign with ~~~~. You may vote in favor of multiple versions, as we might include more than one possibility as to what the canon truth might be if the grounds for it are there. Borders Version 1 :FOR Kitsufox 15:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :AGAINST Icy 13:27,24 March 2007 (EST) :FOR Gorsecloud 13:08, 31 March (CST) :FOR Snowy 22:39, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Borders Version 2 :AGAINST Kitsufox 15:47, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :FOR Icy 13:38, 24 March 2007 (EST) :AGAINST Gorsecloud 13:10, 31 March 2007 (CST) :AGAINST Snowy 22:39, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Borders Version 1 (CLOSED) Borders Version 2 (CLOSED) :"That is the smell of RiverClan," Tigerclaw growled beside him. "Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked trees along here." I prefer the first one, which includes the banks on the ThunderClan side. The quote suggests that they do have the territory across from the river, because if they didn't, the cats would have to cross the river to patrol the borders and there's no mention of that. Plus, the map doesn't show any trees on the RiverClan side. x3 Snowy 15:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's that passage, specifically (I didn't have a copy of Forest of Secrets here so I couldn't get the quote) that lead me to place the borders where I do. Kitsufox 18:56, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Isn't there one comment in Forest of Secrets where Fireheart and Graystripe were hunting with Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, and Fireheart mentioned that after a certain point, the boundary splits from the river and heads up to Fourtress? All of the Clans have some bit of territory that leads straight to Fourtrees (a.k.a. No man's land), so that they don't have to cross through another cat's territory on the way, except in extreme circumstances, like the flooding in Forest of Secrets. Gorsecloud 17:59, December 19, 2006 ::I've always considered the area immediately surrounding fourtrees as a no-mans-land. Once we have more solid ideas of where all the borders are, I'll make a map that marks out all the borders on the same image, and we'll... Detail out and come to final choices off that. There's so many things to consider with the maps and borders... Kitsufox 00:46, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Website Map Take a look at the map on the official website. It clearly shows that RiverClan has a much larger territory than shown on either of the suggestions. It includes Sunningrocks and extends all the way to the forest. Andy1 22:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :And the official website's map is in direct conflict with the text of the books. We've decided to use facts from the book, rather than blindly trusting an error ridden website. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC)